R E C K L E S S
by MiSSmochaFRAP
Summary: What happens when you have everything going for you and become PREGNANT? What happens when it's someone you're not married too, not even DATING? Rated M for language, adult content. // silentshipping ; setoxserenity
1. ZER0 Prelude

[PRELUDE]

"There's no excuse for reckless behavior. No one to blame, no one to cry to. You are in this on your own"

When some make a bad choice, they can simple brush off the consequences by stating, "It could have been worse." So, how much worse could it be for Serenity Wheeler? She stood in front of her bathroom mirror as tears silently fell. Her hand clutched the bottom of her blouse, the other quivered as it held a pregnancy test. It read positive. She didn't cry out of joy, but of sorrow and shame. However, it's not like she didn't know who the father was either. She wasn't that kind of girl: the kind to date and sleep with multiple men, brag and flaunt it to everyone they could and end up having a kid at a young age and out of wedlock.

But how'd she end up in THIS situation?

Reckless. As Serenity slowly sat on the bathroom floor, leaning her head on the back on the cold tile wall, she became furious. Not with the father or the child she were to conceive, but at herself. "How could...how could I let this happen?" she sobbed quietly as she dropped her head into the palms of her hands. And the father? He was a different story all in one. What would he think? What would he even do? It was someone that she loved deeply, cared about more than he even knew and most of all, lost her virginity to. But together, they were nothing. Nobody knew about them, just one another. And they weren't even going out, just friends, as they'd remind themselves. Despite all they went through, how could Serenity bring herself to words to Seto Kaiba?

A/N: Lemme know what you think. I really appreciate any reviews, as long as you don't flame it. Thanks for reading!

3 MMF.


	2. ONE How it Starts

[[ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of it's affiliations. ]]

[ONE]

It was the start of Serenity's favorite season. Well, she loved each and every season for its differences, but summer had plenty to love about it. Schools out, everyone seems to be in a good mood and most of all, she would get to spend time with those she loved. Serenity lived by herself, mostly because of her schoolwork. University was tough stuff, but she felt that she needed time to give her brain a rest.

Serenity woke from her queen-sized bed in all-white fashion as the sun brightly basked her fair skin. She rolled over; enjoying the fact she could just lie in bed and not worry about the day ahead. Suddenly, a buzz from the front door of the apartment came. Serenity quickly straightened herself from her slumber as she saw a slip of paper slide from underneath the front door. Exiting the bedroom, she swiftly picked up the sheet as she turned on her electronic tea kettle. Glancing at the clock, she unfolds the letter to read:

"Tenant,

This is an official notice that your monthly rent price will increase by 2% due to a raise in utilities and appliances. This increase takes effect ASAP, which would be June 29th."

Serenity groaned as she read this. She was barely making things easy by paying $599, but now, her whole rent increased to $719. She looked wearily at her small apartment. 'This place isn't even worth seven hundred' she though. She worked a small part-time job during the semester, so she felt that she could get another small job to help with the rent increase. She didn't want to ask her mother or even Joey for help, despite them both saying that they would be willing to. Serenity wanted to make life to be as dependant on herself, alone. As her tea kettle signaled for completion, Serenity walked over to make a cup of coffee as she saw yesterday's newspaper that came with the mail.

She sat herself at the table with her coffee as she flipped through towards the section with the 'help-wanted' ads. Serenity wanted something simple and not something that required much thought. She still wanted to rest from school despite having to get another Job on such short notice. Finally, through all the searching, she found a job that required counselors for a summer program for kids. best of all, it was only a few stops away on the train. " I need a skill?" she blurted out loud as she read the ad:

"HELP WANTED! [counselors]  
18+ Adults. Male/Female. Child-Friendly. For a sponsored summer learning program to run 6/14 to 8/12. Training/ Intro to staff/ Registration is June 13th, 12.15PM at 23rd West Elm Street. Well paid from highly respectable organization. Must have an educational skill.

Serenity tried to think of a skill that she could present to the audition, which she later figured out was only tomorrow. 'Ah', she thought, 'I'll teach them about art!' Serenity wasn't to in-touch with her creativity until she began living by herself, where she had to decorate her home and take an art course as an elective at school.

Since this would probably be the only full day to herself, she spent the day in the sun on her small outdoor deck of the apartment window. She pampered herself and somewhat wondered what she could possibly be getting into.

A/N: If I get enough reviews, I'll continue on with the story. I promise it'll be a shocker. Thanks for reading!

3 MMF.


	3. TWO Want it, Got it

[TWO]

On June 13th, at exactly 10AM, Serenity woke from her sleep and headed right to the bathroom to get ready for registration. She wanted to get a good start ahead and be early, but anxiety began to set while she got dressed. "What was I supposed to wear?" Serenity thought as her hazel eyes scanned her closet while her brain tried to remember the exact words of the ad. She decided to wear a simple pink tank and a pair of blue jeans since she was trying to get a job for a counselor, not some kind of secretary.

As she headed out outside, the temp was tipping at 90 degrees, with the sun out and alone in the pure blue sky. She regretted she had to leave the bright skies for the underground subway. She boarded the train at 11.35AM, which she was satisfied with since the audition started at 12.15PM. While she rode the train, Serenity practiced what she should say to those who were going to interview her. She couldn't afford to mess up, for she needed this job until she could find some kind of permanent settlement. She thought of ridiculous dialogues as she laughed to herself and exited the train.

Serenity exited the station to find herself among a herd of people, cars and newscasts. 'Probably some accident happened' she thought to herself. However, all this commotion was for the learning program! Serenity soon felt swallowed by all that was going in. Was she the only one who was unaware of the sponsors? She didn't waste any more time, because she soon heard a woman say, "If you are here for our hiring positions please follow me!" Serenity quickly rushed behind a mass of people following the woman through a building. Once inside, serenity saw a while lot if big built men in all black suits, black tinted shades and ear pieces. She also noticed they all had a small brooch on their suits' collar that read 'KC'. Not recalling anyone with that brooch, she quickly continued thinking that this job meant big bucks.

Alone with a bunch of others who were trying out for the job, Serenity waited in a large empty room with seats and refreshments and was given a number that was to be called by staff members. Serenity's number was 726 and she prayed to God that this was just a random number and not the amount of people she had to wait and deal with.

After 20 minutes, Serenity's number was called and she was lead to a smaller room where she sat across a manager. "How are you doing today? Please tell me who you are and what you do, etcetera." Serenity cleared her throat, hoping she wouldn't come off sounding like a mouse, "My name's Serenity Wheeler, I currently attend a local university and this upcoming semester will be my second. I am also really into visual and performing arts" She just had to throw that last sentence in to grab the manager's ear. It indeed did as she looked up from her notepad and asked, "Is so that? Well, what could you teach these children?" Her voice was sweet, but stern at the same time. Serenity replied with confidence, "Well, ma'am, I want to teach them about art, as well as letting then know that they can all create beautiful works if they put their minds and emotions to it. After an awkward stare down, the managers tough exterior broke down as she handed Serenity a form and a pen replying, "You're hired." She quickly got up, flashed a smile and walked out to a different room where all those who were hired sat in front of a stage. Serenity took a seat and began to full her form out as she waited, what she didn't know, was the answer to her questions.


	4. THREE Recognition

[THREE]

Serenity completed her form as the room she sat in began to fill up until there were no more empty seats left. Finally, she saw a woman walk up on stage dressed in casual clothing. Serenity also couldn't help but notice all the newscast cameras began to surround her and the others, as well as the stage.

"If I could get everyone's attention as we begin the introductory session?" the woman spoke gently over the microphone. Everyone straightened up to look at her. She introduced herself as Naina, and she was the manager of all counselors. "I'm really excited and glad that all have volunteered to help with this summer program and are willing to teach the children something they can carry for the rest of their lives." While Serenity listened, she saw a young boy scoot from the entrance door to the front of the room corner. Serenity soon realized who the young boy was as soon as she caught a glimpse of his face. 'Mokuba? I didn't know he was supposed to be her?' she thought as she smiled slightly. "Now, with no further to do," Nains continued, "I'd like to invite to the stage the founder of this summer program, as well as the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Mr. Seto Kaiba." Everyone began clapping as Kaiba walked poised in a stern external as Serenity's eyes widened and mouth slightly opened in shock. Of all corps to sponsor a children's summer program, she would have never thought Kaiba Corp. would! Serenity shad to scoff a small laughter and shake her head at everything that was happening and coming together all at once as Kaiba faced the crowd and cleared his throat.

"As CEO of KaibaCorp, I am pleased to sponsor this program to give kids something to do while off from school. I really hope this program takes off and becomes something bigger and better. Thank you to all the staff and volunteers to make this really happen." As Kaiba finished, his eyes met with Serenity's for a brief second. Quickly, Serenity moved her eyes downward, feeling a little flushed in her face. 'Why would I possibly be feeling like this?!' she thought, slightly angered. Even though Kaiba looked quite good in all black attire, she couldn't forget the way he'd treat her friends and Joey. Too distracted by her thoughts, Serenity realized the majority of the room left. She quickly headed out, brushing past lots of shoulders to get out.

As she got outside, Serenity was debating whether to wait for the bus, since she wanted to enjoy the weather. Reaching the bus stop, she realized she had to wait about a few minutes for one to come. Soon, she felt a poke on her forearm. She looked down at it to see Mokuba's bright eyes light up as he grinned. "Hey Mokuba! I didn't know you'd be here." Sereninty said as she faced him, only to see Kaiba waiting by the limosuine they arrived with. "Yeah, me neither. Brother wants me here though since KaibaCorp made up this while thing. Why are you here?" he responded. She shrugged slightly replying, "Just need the job for the time being." Soon enough, Kaiba met up with the two and asked, "Mokuba, could you get in the limosuine please? We're getting ready to leave." As Mokuba nodded to his brother, he waved back to Serenity saying, "See you around!" Serenity smiled and waved back slightly.

"So what brings you here?" Kaiba asked firmly. Serenity looked into his blue eyes, cold as if no one knew what was exactly behind them. "Why do you all of a sudden care?" Serenity responded back with equal sterness. He smirked slightly and said, "You're the dog's sister. Serenity, right? Hmm. Same as your brother." She silently stared back eying, "Listen. Whatever you need to tell me, whether it be about Joey or Yugi or any of my friends, I don't wanna hear it." Kaiba looked down the street saying, "You missed your bus about 5 minutes ago. I was only going to offer a ride." Serenity looked on quietly thinking, 'Gosh. Why does he have to look so good?' Turning to face the limo, Kaiba continued as if she was thinking fearfully, "And I don't plan on doing anything. Shit, my brother's in the limo also." As Kaiba walked toward the limo, Serenity looked around as she whispered to herself, "I can't believe I'm doing this." as she followed behind.

A|N: Hope you're enjoying it so far. I wish I could update it a lot sooner, but college is hard work and time-consuming =/. Thanks for reading, please review and no flames!!

MMF


	5. FOUR New Feelings

[[ - Wow. I know it's been quite a while, but for once, life has slowed down for me to continue vigirously with this story. I wrote this chapter a while back; however, it hasnt touched my Mac until this very night. Thanks to anyone who was patiently waiting and like I said before, it'll be worth it. ]]

[ Chapter 4 ]

Awkward.

That was one way to describe how the feeling in Serenity was as she sat across

the CEO of KaibaCorp. Not to mention, it was also somewhat quiet too. All that was

heard was the silent humming of the motor coming from the limousine they were in.

"So are you going to tell me why you've decided to participate?" Kaiba said,

sitting in a laid-back way with one of his legs crossed over the other. Serenity wanted

to stay quiet until she heard Mokuba chime in as well saying, "Yeah Serenity, how

come?" Serenity cleared her thought so she didn't come off too quiet, "The place I'm

renting, the rent increased, so I'm taking this for the immediacy. Once the summer is

done, I'll find something else." Kaiba solemnly nodded as Mokuba asked, "So, what

are you gonna be teaching?" Serenity smiled a bit and said, "Art, both visual and

performing." As she was about to say something else, Kaiba asked, "But you lied in your interview. You don't really know art all your life. Do you?"

Serenity gasped a bit and opened her mouth to defend herself when Kaiba spoke for her saying, "Don't lie. I was watching you on a hidden camera, as well as having your body temperature monitored on lie detectors." Wow. Talk about invasion of privacy. Serenity shook her head and replied, "You're right. But I can still teach them." Kaiba grunted and closed his eyes as a response and Mokuba smiled towards her saying, "You'll be fine. Just teach us how to finger paint or sing the national anthem." Serenity giggled a bit, which seemed to catch Kaiba's attention to stare at her a bit. He couldn't help looking for a bit, for she was an attractive young girl, but he couldn't see himself with her, at all. As Kaiba debated about this in his mind, Serenity asked, "By the way, why is KaibaCorp sponsoring this whole summer thing anyway?" Kaiba looked up at her curious brown eyes and answered sternly, "My reps decided it would be good for the company and all. To show that we weren't all about the card games and such. Plus, I wanted Mokuba to stay grounded during his sumner break-" "Which I completely disagree with," Mokuba chimed in with a dissatisfied face. Kaiba looked over at him with a straight face and continued, "However, it won't take away his freedom completely. He'll have time to do what he pleases. As long as it doesn't get him in trouble." Mokuba smiled at Serenity as she smiled back.

Soon, the limousine stopped in front of a familiar building. It was Serenity's apartment building. As she rose to get to the door, Kaiba asked Mokuba, "Are you taking an art course?" He nodded, and as Serenity went towards the door handle, she found herself tapped on the shoulder by Kaiba. As she turned, his face was right in front of hers. Getting the hot feeling in her face again, he said, "Make sure you teach him well and I will be making sure you do a good job. See you bright and early at the facility tomorrow." Serenity quickly nodded and exited the limousine as Mokuba shouted byes.

As the limo drove away, Serenity was trying to get her thoughts together and get her flushed face back to normal. 'I should definitely not be feeling like this, at all!' she thought as she walked towards the front door of her apartment. What was happening to her? She couldn't be falling for...Seto Kaiba?! Almost grossed out by her thoughts, she began to walk towards her apartment, which was on the second floor, right by the elevators. As she opened her door, she instantly became relaxed as she walked towards the sofa and fell on it, her body parallel to the sofa. She had a long, unpredictable and almost confusing long day and just wanted to put it all behind her. She put her cell phone to alarm at 7PM so she could get up and make dinner and fell asleep quickly. As Kaiba's limo pulled up to his multi-million dollar mansion, Mokuba was the first one to jump out as he asked, "Can I go by a friends house?" Kaiba stepped out as the choffeur closed the door and answered back, "Is this a guy friend or a girl friend?" Mokuba laughed as Kaiba's faced remained still and answered, "A guy's house of course!" Kaiba nodded, only to follow with, "Hey, you're at that age where I gotta make sure you're not by a girls house and the mother comes in, catches you two and tries to sue me. To add, if I weren't stupid, I'd say you must really be excited to have Serenity as one of your counselors." Mokuba began to walk down the block and said, "Yeah well I'm not the only one crushing on Serenity! Hint hint nudge nudge!" Kaiba gasped slightly and shook his head. 'Of course I wouldn't be crushing on her, there's no way a girl of her standards could catch my interest.' he thought as he walked towards the mansion. The long walk through the intricate front gardens made him really think about how he was feeling inside. Eventually, it would just leave him to forget it all, hope it never happened and move on with his busy life.


	6. FiVE First Day

Disclaimers: I'm super-duper broke, so don't sue me. I am not entitled to anything that is under copyrights to Yu-Gi-Oh or it's creators.

[ Ashanti – Only You ]

Chapter [ F I V E ]

The cold feeling of someone's hand against her back sent shivers up her spine, as she felt a small, sweet nip at her neck. She moaned out loud, but couldn't hear herself. As her eyes fluttered, she couldn't tell who it was giving this bit of action and sending so much pleasure through her body. Suddenly, she didn't know what consumed her, but she pressed herself up against whomever it was without her will. Serenity was moving her head sideways to find this person's lips to passionately kiss them. Soon enough, she heard was a loud buzzing noise which made her stop suddenly.

Serenity quickly opened her eyes to the bright sun shining through her window and squinting at the bright reflection it cast from her all white bed sheets. She groaned to herself, first, because she was all flustered and red from her dream and also because she has to get up at go to work. Turning to see the time, she saw that it was 10 to 9, she gasped loudly and quickly ran into the bathroom.

' I cant believe I'm gonna be late!!' Serenity thought to herself as she quickly brushed her teeth, and searched for the newly acquired staff clothing she got yesterday at the introductory session. As she threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and her pink t-shirt that read 'STAFF' on the back, she looked at herself in the mirror and didn't like the way the t-shirt made her look kinda wide. She then twisted the bottom of the right side corner and tucked in her front jeans pocket, so that it looked a little bit tighter. She slipped into some flip flops, grabbed her handbag and decided to hail a cab from outside, even if it was gonna be 7 bucks more.

But she couldn't afford to be late on the first day, especially to a job that Kaiba's in charge of. And he'll especially be a hard ass to her if she slipped up.

As she quickly ran down the stairs to the outside of her apartment building, she saw that the light had turned green and that she had to hail a cab fast. Soon enough, one came, and she quickly hopped in the back seat and told the driver, "Just drop me off at the corner of West Elm Street and 9th Ave." As she sat back and let some of the worry run off her shoulders, she began to think about something that was going to boggle her mind for the day, if she let it.

What the hell was she dreaming about?!

Serenity would feel pretty lonely during the semesters, and even though boys would ask her out to dates and be pretty cute, she never had a sexually tensed up dream like the one she encountered last night. Plus it felt so real, as if it was happening in her very own bed. The worst part was that she had no idea who it was, for she couldn't recognize who was in front, not even be able to see a face. She rest her chin on her hand that was rested on the arm rest in the cab and looked at the bright, sunny day that had barely begun. Looking out made her remember that she didn't have anything in her stomach and didn't have the time to really wake up. Sighing slightly, she saw the cab pull up at the corner of West Elm street and the driver turned back and said, "That'll be 7.50 ma'am." Serenity quickly gave him eight bucks and left the cab to see that she would indeed make it on time, by only 5 minutes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

As she walked in the tall brick building, she saw other counselors like herself lined up at a small table. Wondering what that was about, she soon heard a women by the entry way saying, "All counselors please pick up your work schedule here!" As she went on the line, she quickly checked her cell phone and saw she had one missed call from a unfamiliar number. As she went to hit the 'Send' button, she realized she was next on line to pick up her schedule.

"Your name miss?" The guy behind the table asked. Serenity smiled slightly and said, "Serenity Wheeler." As the guy searched through the list of papers, he replied, "That's a real pretty name Serenity." He looked up, flashed a smile and gave her a sheet of paper. Serenity sweetly smiled back, said her thanks and walked away. Shaking her head a bit, she walked to the wall and looked to where she needed to be and what time. It said she started at 9.30 A.M and her day ended at 12PM. She would have 2 sets of Visual Arts classes to deal with. 'Well, at least it isn't all that bad', she thought to herself. The only bad thing was that she had rushed all the way here to kill 20 minutes, for it was only 9.05AM. Serenity then decided to grab something to eat from the deli across the street and think of some kind of random teaching lesson for her two classes later on in the day.

Kaiba sat in his limousine with folded over legs and the day's newspaper in his lap. Mokuba was sitting on the longer sides of the limo listening to his iPod and flipping through a gamers magazine. As traffic held them back a bit, Mokuba asked, "Hey Seto, can you right me an excuse note if we end up being late?" Kaiba slightly scowled saying, "No one will be saying anything once they realize who you are." Mokuba grinned saying, "It sure is nice to be your brother." As Kaiba slightly smiled and took a glance at his stocks, which to him weren't doing as nicely as he thought so, he growled underneath his breath and threw the newspaper down next to him. He put his head back slightly and thought about something that was bothering him ever since he woke up.

A dream. Almost like no other. Since when did Seto Kaiba start dreaming about girls? Shit, for all he knew, girls were literally throwing themselves at him like a bunch of hungry seagulls at the beach. But this was no ordinary girl in his dreams; like one he's hasn't met. YET. He couldn't make out her face, but he knew that in his dream, they both lusted deeply for one another, and he was about to take her. However, all good dreams get ruined, this one, no exception. It had been a while since Kaiba had slept with someone and came to the conclusion that the dream just decided to remind him of that.

Soon enough, the limo stopped in front of the building and the driver said, "Mr. Kaiba, your stop has come." Mokuba eagerly hopped out as Kaiba followed and asked, "Why are you so chipper this morning? Usually, I have to haul your butt out of bed at noon and you're a grumpy mess." Mokuba turned to walk towards the steps saying, "Nothing really. Just maybe a bit excited that your girlfriend, I mean, Serenity will be teaching me art." Kaiba made a small 'hmph' noise and followed Mokuba. Kaiba noticed someone sitting on the steps looking down at some papers. He couldn't make out the face, but long brown hair covered the side of their face. As Kaiba met directly in front of them and Mokuba ran up the stairs, he realized that it was Serenity. Kaiba folded his arms and deliberately cleared his throat loudly. A startled Serenity looked up into his eyes with a mouth full of food. Kaiba could feel his face change to almost smiling at how cute she looked, even with all that food in her mouth. Serenity's eyes widened and she quickly swallowed and said, "Good morning, Kaiba." He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Hungry much?" Serenity took a sip of her juice and said, "I had some extra time this morning, so I thought to plan my lesson and get some breakfast." Kaiba slightly nodded and began to make his way up the stairs saying, "You better finish up. Classes begin in 10."

As he walked up, Serenity rolled her eyes and ate the last of her toasted bagel and carried her drink and papers with her to her first teaching class.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[ A / N ] I feel much better that I've come in the time with the story before I start back school in almost a week =[ But this may be the last update until next week [ I'm going to the Jersey shore and Hershey Park, so it's a nice way to kill the rest of summer before I start hitting the books...or in my case, the sketchbooks ] so keep reading / reviewing / recommending / putting it on story alert. I love it all =]


	7. SiX Sweet Dreams

[ Hush Hush |I Will Survive Remix| – The Pussycat Dolls ]

Chapter [ S i X ]

The clock read 10.45AM and Serenity was, surprisingly, enjoying her day working at the summer program job. Her first session was with a couple of 5 year olds, whom Serenity thought were all too adorable and taught them to make puppet animals out of paper bags and other small craft items. She had a 15 minute break before teaching her second and last class of the day, which was going to be the group of the older kids. Weirdly enough, Serenity couldn't keep her mind off that dream. And what made it worse was that she was extremely curious to find out who exactly she was dreaming. Serenity figured that she needed to walk it off during her break. As she walked around the corner to head out the doors, she bumped into a tall standing figure. He looked really familiar until it ringed in Serenity's head that he was one of the security guards for Kaiba Corp.

Uh Ohs.

Serenity took a few steps back and said, " I'm only going for some air." The guard held his hands up and said, "No harm. However, I was on my way to let you know that during your final teaching session, you will be evaluated based on your skill and judgement. No exceptions." Serenity all of a sudden felt a hallow in her stomach, swallowed and nodded. As she walked around the guard, she thought about what she could possibly say to keep the evaluation from going sour.

Kaiba was returning from a meeting within the same building when he saw it was almost 11AM. As he walked out from a private meeting room, one of his guards came up to him and Kaiba asked, "So who's to be evaluated today? I need to do this to make sure none of the kids get my company and I in trouble." Kaiba didn't trust some of the newly hired and wanted to make sure he had trustworthy people working for the short time. The guard looked down at a piece of paper and said, "Send them to Room 233, the counselor there is Serenity Wheeler." Kaiba felt his attention span widen and asked, "Serenity Wheeler? I'll go and do the evaluation process." The guard said quickly, "You don't need to go sir." Kaiba quickly whipped back at him, sternly saying, "No one can tell me who or not to evaluate. Besides, my brother is in her class." He quickly stood tall and replied, "Yes sir!" and walked away. Even though Kaiba had to sit through that meeting and discuss future plans for his business, he still couldn't get his mind out of the gutter. Plus, he couldn't stop think about Serenity, which he found completely baffled by. Maybe once Kaiba sat down and stared her down for a bit, he would feel better about it.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The clock read 11.05AM and Kaiba decided to head up to Serenity classroom. He heard her voice and immediately recognized it as he entered the classroom. She looked up straight into his blue eyes and he looked back. Serenity couldn't believe she was going to be evaluated by Kaiba himself! She didn't have time to really process any thought, especially since Kaiba just sat in plain view, looking devilishly handsome. Soon enough, Serenity began feeling that flushed-face feeling again and just went on with the lesson. Kaiba, on the other hand, was having a hard time evaluating Serenity's teaching. Every time he'd stare and listen to what she had to say, his eyes would carefully wonder to something new that attracted him deeply. The first thing was a small sliver of her smooth pale skin that would peek out from below the tie at the bottom of her t-shirt, which exposed her hip bone from her low-rise, form fitting skinny jeans. For some weird reason, Kaiba found the way she wore that shirt really sexy and then started mentally slapping himself for even thinking things like that.

"Okay guys," Serenity began to her class, "this is what I'd want you to do. It'll help you improve both your drawing skills, but you'll be more in keen with your sense of touch. I'll give you guys an object and you have to draw it; however, you have to do it only with your eyes closed, use your hands to feel around it and draw with your other hand." The kids in the class began laughing a bit, but started grabbing their pencils as Serenity placed various objects in front of each student and told them to start. Kaiba watched her quietly as Serenity pulled a lock of hair away from her face and turned to looked towards Kaiba. As she saw him staring back, she gave a slight smile. Serenity soon felt confused and quickly walked towards some giggling students who were drawing on the desk. Why was she giving in? This was the guy that humiliated her own flesh and blood and put her closest friends through enough shit in such a short time. She had to keep strong, but as she sat in front of the classroom facing the students and Kaiba sitting behind them all, she could only think about how gorgeous he looked and her dream kept popping up with it.

Kaiba, sitting with one leg folded over the other, stared back at Serenity as she awkwardly grabbed something to look in. He made a small chuckle knowing that he was finally getting to her, and that he was a prime witness to it all. Even though this lesson was all about touching, all Kaiba could think about was getting up and grabbing Serenity up from her seat. He would pull her against the wall, push away any strands of hair that was in his way and start his way up from the nape of her neck, gently of course. He knew just from who she was and all she went through, that he couldn't be rough with her. As Kaiba found himself startled by his daydream and staring at the floor all at the same time, he looked straight back to find Serenity, only to see she had gotten up from her seat. He looked around to see her standing by the door while still looking at the students. Kaiba got up and walked towards her, so that her back was against the door and he was right up in front. He sighed asking, "Do you want me to give you college credits for this? You could use it in your university to say you were interning for my company." Serenity tilted her head a bit, looking confused and asked, "You can actually do that?" Kaiba smirked saying, "I can do anything you want me to...of course, it would have to be thought out by me." Serenity blushed a bit and said, "Yeah, I'd really appreciate college credits for this job." "Fine then. But I need to make a sheet for proof and approval. Plus you'll need to pick it up from my headquarters by Friday." Serenity quickly nodded and Kaiba said, "And...you're also going to move from the door so I can exit. Unless you want me to stay." Serenity's heart began to race and in the back of her mind was screaming pleas to stay but her voice quietly spoke out, "Enjoy the rest of your day Kaiba." and she moved away from the door. He looked back into her brown eyes as she stared back and walked out. She closed the door, leaned back and sighed deeply, with soft pink flushed cheeks and a smile across her heart.


	8. SEVEN Can't We Try

// **WOW ! FINALLY!!** lols, but yeah, I feel a bit missed because I got way more reviews to continue this story [: well, now that i'm finally off from classes [ until the 25th :\ ] but nonetheless, i've almost fallen back in love with this story and am really excited to continue writing. I will however try to NOT rush it, you know how authors l_ove to linger _[; \\

**title: **R E C K L E S S / **chptr: ** SEVEN [ Can't We Try ]

By noontime, Serentity was surprised with how quickly the day sessions passed by, but also by how exhausted she was. She was granted a locker throughout the day for her belonging to be kept, so as soon as she told her students farewell, she headed to the locker room for her stuff and looked forward to making some lunch at her home as soon as she got out here. As she grabbed her handbag from the locker, she heard a buzzing coming from the pocket within. Knowing immediately that it was her cell, she reached deep in for it and saw on the call id that it was her brother.

Flipping it open, she exclaimed, "Hey big brother!" Serentity hadn't spoken to her brother in a really

long time and was excited to hear from him.

"Hey 'Ren! I've been callin' ya for a while now and you haven't answered! I thought you were off-"

"I am," Serenity cut him off, "Well, _was_, but I took a summer job to help pay some of my rent back at the 'partment."

"That's my sis, always keeping herself in check. Whatcha do at work? Clean, cook?" Joey continued

Serenity swallowed air down, wondering if she dared to tell her brother that she was working for his most hated enemy. Instead, to keep things light, she simply replied, "Nope, none of that. I teach some young children how to create art."

"Awww, how sweet of you," Joey responded laughing. "Well, I hope they're paying you well. But hey sis, I can't talk for long, I gotta report back to training in 10 and gotta get ready. Talk to you latah!"

Serenity smiled, almost holding back a crack in her voice and replied, "Yeah, and hopefully see you too." As the call ended, she closed her cell, threw it in her bag and began walking to her bus stop.

Things has changed for Serenity when Joey went away. Known for the rough attitude, but sensitive heart and child-like behavior sometimes, he decided to change for the better. Serenity remembers it like it was just a few months ago when Joey announced to his mother and sister that he was enrolling in the military. Serenity cried for days, begging him not to go. But Joey explained to her that he wanted to better himself as a person, and not with a job. Plus Joey always wants to help others, and he felt by giving up all he had to become a military officer and maybe serve his country. But that was almost 3years ago and Joey had only come home twice. He was either too busy training, working at certain checkpoints or other militant work. Serenity greatly missed him and to this day, doesn't accept the decision he made, but didn't want to make it obvious over the phone calls that they would have. All she wanted was for him to be happy.

_Even it meant to sacrifice her own happiness for it._

As she grew slightly depressed over her brother's absence, she saw the bus coming when someone tapped her shoulder. She looked back to see smiling Mokuba and a solemned-face Kaiba.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked them both. Mokuba continued grinning as he replied, "Seto wants to talk to you about your test today...and maybe tell you he likes y -"

"Mokuba! In the limo, _now_." Kaiba replied sternly as Mokuba chuckled wickedly into the limo and closing the car door behind him.

"Like I meant to remind you, please don't forget to come by tomorrow to pick up the paperwork you need to get credits for this job." Kaiba continued as Serenity completely forgot and remembered that he had generously, and strangely offered college credits for this summer job. She nodded as he continued,

"Also, your evaluation process was in fair condition. In fact, I want you to do me a favor."

Serenity's eye widen a bit, wondering what on earth he could possibly want. "What is it?" she spoke quietly. She always seemed to speak quietly to him, as if she wanted him to speak softly to her.

"Mokuba's asked me to ask you to be his personal art teacher on Saturdays, and being his big brother and all, I _ensured _to him that it would happen. Unless you have better things to do." Kaiba explained as he began walking towards the limousine door.

Serenity couldn't comprehend exactly what was happen, or what she about to say. She was overwhelmed by Kaiba's assertiveness, but something deep down just wanted to know him, be closer, touch him, whatever. It was making her crazy inside, but she felt that if she agreed, _she'd actually get to be that close._

Serenityresponded with a smile and said, "Sure. Would you like me to teach you anything also?"

When Kaiba heard the sweetness in Serenity's voice, it was as if he had never heard a girl talk to him like that. It made him disgusted and tugged at his heart all at the same time. Kaiba couldn't fathom enjoying her company, look who she was anyway!

He replied, "I'd rather not get caught up in those things _Wheeler_." Hearing that made Serenity's heart drop to the ground. She didn't like being called that at all and quickly jumped to her defense,

"First of all, just because I'm Joey's sister does **not** mean you can call me what you called him. Also, it's not even my last name. I'd really appreciate it if you just called me Serenity."

Kaiba looked back at her before stepping in his ride, frustrated by his feelings and surprised by her defense, he laughed replying, "Listen, it doesn't matter to me what you want to be called, you will always be the dog's sister." He slammed the limousine car shut as the driver sped away.

Sighing loudly, Serenity exclaimed outloud, "What the hell?!", as she watched the limo drive off. ' **First he makes me miss my bus, tantalizes me with his devilish charm and then practically ruins it all; I don't get it nor him. **' She thought as she saw another bus come her way. She boarded and walked straight to the back by the window, say down and rested her arm on the rest with her chin on her palm. She couldn't understand the feelings she was having. Was it sexual tension growing with the temperatures of Summer or just her loneliness finally catching up to her. But she damn well knew that even NOW wasn't the right time for it to do so in front of Kaiba, who seemed to grow even more attractive every passing day she saw him. She already knew how stubborn and hard-headed he was from Joey, Yugi and all the others. But she wanted to be the one who made all the difference and at that moment, didn't care how hard she would have to try. Serenity began to scratch her head and wondered if all this was impacting Kaiba at all.

As Mokuba and Kaiba stepped out of the limousine and began making the semi-long walk to the mansion's front entrance, Mokuba asked, "So you sure that she'll do it? I hope she can teach me how to draw anime and stuff like that!" Kaiba smiled knowing he made the one person he loved very happy, but now he had other things boggling his mind. But in a strange sense, he felt somewhat anticipating her arrival tomorrow and had even come up with a plan that would drive her flipping mad. Kaiba _knew_ he was going to get what he wants and knew that he was getting to Serenity already.

**The only thing that bothered him was that he could also be feeling the same way she may be. **_But he would know better to hide that from anyone._

_// _thanks again for reading & hopefully I can add more chapters for more readers & reviews ::hinthintnudgenudge:: I also hope everyone had a great holiday season & is looking forward to the summer [ _I know I am!_ ] tata for now ! x**3MMF** \\


End file.
